The Hunter
by Dark Guard Productions
Summary: Ozpin said that a spark of hope could unite humanity to fight a greater enemy. However sometimes hope isn't enough. Taking up a mantle to fight against the darkness, a person of will comes to the play.
**Slayer: Here as promised in the Black Dragon series! All though we did change our account name since we practically share it.**

 **Judan: Oh my gosh we're actually doing this.**

 **Shadow: What did you expect? He did say he'd make this. But I personally can't wait to see what we mess with this time around.**

 **Judan: You would… you would…**

 **Slayer: Sush both of you! Today we bring in a character. A character that will not be attending Beacon. A character that will…**

 **Allen: Oh would you stop talking about me? I'm right here you know?!**

 **Slayer: Be quiet my creation! You'll obey me!**

 **Judan: This got meta somewhere…**

 **Shadow: Tell me about it, although I can't wait to see if he dies a horrible death.**

 **Allen: Shut up Darkwraith! You're not even in this story, so just help host like a good abomination.**

 **Shadow: Why you little!**

 **Judan: Okay that's enough! We need to get on with the story, no doubt we've already scared off some readers.**

 **Shadow/Allen: Fine…**

 **Slayer: Alright then… disclaimer! We here at the Dark Guard productions own nothing but OC's and reality building concepts. Everything else belongs to their respective owners, or in this case mostly Rooster teeth and Monty. May he rest in peace… Now without further ado…**

 **Everyone: Here's the story!**

Hello= Regular talk

 _Hello=_ Thoughts/talking to inner spirits

' _Hello'_ = Telepathic

(J/N)= Judan Notes

(S/N)= Slayer notes

Prologue: There's always hope

" _So cling to your small spark of hope Ozpin, for I can't wait to watch you burn."_ __ _Salem…_

Walking the ruined streets of the once great city I couldn't help but frown. I just couldn't understand how so much could've gone wrong. So much death and destruction for what? Just because one woman had a god complex? What did this Salem character think she was achieving? After all… when all is said and done, and the world lies in ashes. What will she do then? Or maybe there wasn't a point to all of this, maybe this was all just one big temper tantrum by someone who didn't get what she wanted. I didn't know… nor did I care.

All that I know is that she needed to die, and die she will. Sighing I rubbed a brown gloved hand through my black hair. It was slicked back so that my bangs didn't get into my eyes. My eyes of which were a dark red with permanent bags underneath them. My skin was also a nice tan thanks to my time out in the wastes. Why I was out there… well I guess you could say I was a fighter, and where better to hone my skills then in monster infested territory?

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a squeak from underneath my black boot. Lifting it I saw a doll, it was small but had a rubber face with a dress covered in mud. Bending down I couldn't help but pick it up. It brought sadness to me, knowing that whoever owned this was now more than likely dead. Shaking my head sadly I brushed the doll off before putting it into my trenchcoat's pocket. My coat was colored black and opened, showing off my black slacks stuffed into my boots, and my red shirt and brown vest.

On my back were two black poles attached to a belt, which went over my right shoulder and looped back around.

Hearing some growling I quickly turned around only to narrow my eyes. The one growling was a black bi-pedal wolf with white bone armor and huge hands. This was a creature of grimm one of the reasons this great city… the city of vale was in ruins. Howling at me the grimm wolf, known as a beowolf charged me. It was a mistake on its part… With amazing speed I was behind it in an instant. My right arm out as an arm blade now poked out of my sleeve. It was two inches thick and one and a half feet long, the blade was also black with red runes running down the middle.

Jerking my arm back the blade retracted as the head of the beowolf fell off. Not even bothering to watch it disintegrate I marched on, focused on accomplishing my goal. It wasn't too long until I found what I was looking for. It was a girl… Her hair was half pink and half brown, with white streaks in the pink half.

Her eyes were pink, and she was wearing a white jacket with a pink interior, brown pants, and gray boots with very high heels. Under her jacket is a black corset, curved in the middle and at the bottom, exposing her hips. She also wears a multitude of necklaces, which hang haphazardly around her neck. And though I would never say it out loud… she was pretty short. Really I was standing a whole foot above her, and I was only sixteen!

Currently she was dispatching another unlucky beowolf with a vengeance. Really she looked rather pissed off, yet sad about something. Her weapon was a strange umbrella that was pink with a white handle. It was closed at the moment, and had a long metal spike coming out of the end.

Deciding to get this job over with I spoke. "Neopolitan… I'm here to get some answers from you, it'd be in both our interests if you didn't struggle." Flinching at my voice she turned to me with some mirth. Although now her eyes were pink and white.

As she pointed her umbrella at me I couldn't help but sigh. "Alright then have it your way, just remember I did give you an out." Jerking my arms forward my two arm blades shot forward ready to be used. None of us moved as we waited to see what the other would do. Unfortunately when I heard a growl behind me, I had no choice but to turn and decapitate another beowolf. This is when the pint sized menace struck. With great speed she was behind me in an instant. Luckily for me I already anticipated an attack like that; after all I did turn my back on her.

Using the momentum from my last attack, I quickly turned around and parried her thrust. Scrunching up her face, she proceeded to quickly try and stab me with multiple stabs. However each thrust was easily deflected off the side backs of my blades. Seeing an opening during one such bout, I kicked her legs out from under her. Gritting her teeth, she back flipped away from me as I stabbed down on her.

Staring at her with a neutral expression I tried to get a read on her. _She's not as strong as I was led to believe._ Taking her in I could see that she looked tired, and there was some redness to her eyes. _It seems she's mourning her partners death._ Her partner… the infamous "master" thief Roman Torchwick, now is digesting in a grimm's stomach. A rather terrible end for anyone really, but by siding with Salem as she calls herself now… well I can't say that he didn't deserve it.

My thoughts were interrupted as I felt a presence behind me. Smirking I turned around slashing behind me. Around me everything shattered like glass, thus revealing a shocked looking Neopolitan. She was holding her umbrella up, using it to block my black blade.

"Hmph… I know all about your abilities, did you really think I wouldn't come prepared for your illusions?" Sheathing my right blade I punched her in the face. Though it would seem rather brutal normally, I knew that her aura would protect her. Still she staggered back from the blow, only for me to knock the wind out of her with a kick to the stomach. Flying onto her back she held her stomach and coughed. I couldn't help but frown at this.

 _It seems as if her aura has finally run out; staying here killing the grimm must have tired her out._ Speaking of grimm I heard a screech coming from the sky. Both of us looked up only to see a griffon grimm flying down at us to devour Neopolitan. Unable to do anything she closed her eyes accepting her fate.

Growling I shouted. "Oh no you don't!" Charging forward I made it just when the grimm was about to scoop her up in its claws. Stabbing forward with both my blades I impaled it right in the chest. Screaming in pain I parted my arms bisecting the grimm. Opening her eyes the multi colored girl watched me in surprise. I then heard a voice in my head, it was a girls voice but it sounded scared yet curious.

' _Why did you save me?'_ Quickly I deduced that it was the girl I had just saved. So giving out a sigh I sheathed my weapons.

"It's because this isn't completely your fault. Yet you still have things you need to make up for. Also you're my biggest lead on Salem." As I mentioned that name her face scrunched up in anger.

' _Cinder… I refuse to call her by anything else! It's her fault that Roman is dead!'_ I hummed in thought at the new information she gave me. Truly I didn't know that Salem's real name was Cinder.

Still with that much hate… "If you hate her that much, then why are you here killing grimm instead of going after her?" Her face fell at my question before she answered.

' _Because I'm too weak… if I fought her she'd just kill me. Not even Ozpin could defeat her in combat.'_ I gave a grimace while nodding my head in agreement. Ozpin… or headmaster Ozpin, was in charge of Beacon academy. A prestigious school for future huntsman, and huntresses truly I couldn't imagine how strong he was. But in the end he lost to Salem, I mean Cinder. However I have my doubts over his death, after all no one found his body.

 _Then again… with Cinder's ability over fire there's a good chance she disintegrated him._ Shaking my head from such… depressing thoughts I held my hand out to Neopolitan.

"You're right he did lose, but remember this he was by himself. But with more people I'm sure we could defeat her, however we need to get moving. The longer we wait, the stronger she'll get. If you want to avenge Roman, than we must not give up just because we're not strong enough." Titling her head up to me she searched my eyes for any deceit. Finding none she gave a small smile before grabbing my hand. Lifiting her up she asked me one last question.

' _So you know quite a bit about me already. But I never even got your name.'_ Chuckling I answered her with a smile.

"My name? I am Allen Nightcross, and I'm just a simple hunter."

" _You're right… sometimes just having hope isn't enough. But if we take that small spark and have someone nurture it. Than it can become something much greater. All we need is someone who will never give up, someone with the will and strength to always move forward. So beware… with the spark of hope and the strength of will… you will fall. No pun intended of course!~"_

 **Slayer: Yeah! Shorter than my other prologues, but it works. Also a new partnership between Neopolitan and Allen will be interesting.**

 **Neo: He probably won't replace Roman though.**

 **Allen: Didn't expect to.**

 **Judan: Still here begins another adventure, an AU starting at the end of season three. What will happen?**

 **Shadow: Who will come up on top? Who will die in the crossfire?!**

 **Slayer: No one's dying yet…**

 **Shadow: HA! You said yet!**

 **Ozpin: I guess he did, but still love my new speech at the end.**

 **Slayer: AH! Here's my favorite headmaster of all time! You're definitely better than Dumbledore that's for sure.**

 **Ozpin: Not that hard to do really…**

 **Shadow: Yeah really not that hard to beat him.**

 **Allen: Hmm… Still a new adventure, one that doesn't take place at Beacon like eighty percent of the other stories.**

 **Neo: Not to say that their all bad, we just want a little bit of originality that's all.**

 **Judan: Yep because that's what we do. Now I believe we should end this.**

 **Ozpin: I'll do it this time around. Now this has been a Dark Guard production… now signing off!**

 **Everyone: Goodbye!**


End file.
